Only in my Mind
by Scarlet Bloodmoon
Summary: Ok...This is a remake of My Freakish Roommate for all of my friends who know what it is...It's finally back, but I renamed it. Ok. So I stuck OCs and Anime characters from places. Find out what happens...No romance. Never!
1. Intro

My Freakish Roommate Episode 1:

**Side note**: Thank you DarknessAngelDice, for voting Sorry for any inconvenience; let's get on with the message!

Alright, contestants from _Inuyasha_: Sango, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru

_Full metal Alchemist_: Edward

and _Yu Yu Hakusho_: Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama

From my _reality_: Anne, Kay, Daniel, Dice, Morgan, Kyle, Lokie, David, Ben, and Jennifer.

That leaves two vacancies, so there will be a drawing and the two winners will fill the positions! Yay!

Background: chosen 18 people's POV : "3 months ago, we held a sweepstakes and you 18 were chosen to participate in this wonderful contest. You guys and gals will move to a mansion and compete to be the last two standing. The two winners shall receive an answer to their heart's desire. Have Fun!"

Schedule:

Day 1: Moving In

2: Bar Night

3: Sports Day

4: Truth or Dare

5: Movie Night

6: Talent Show

7: Swim Party

8: HORSE

9: Club

10: American Idol

11: Block Party

12: Fear Factor

13: Free day

14: Night Club

15: Dance Formal

16: Wishes

"Alright! We have our 18 contestants and the two random people shall be met in the next episode. The teams are Team Basil with Dice, Jennifer, Kay, Ben, Daniel, Hiei, Kurama, Kikyo, and Inuyasha; and Team Mint with Anne, Lokie, David, Morgan, Kyle, Yusuke, Ed, Sango, and Sesshomaru. Our competition will be composed of challenges to test courage, wisdom, and charisma. You will need to sign the contract, understand all of the rules and most importantly, be yourself." Overview of the rules:

No violence

No sexual intercourse (Nothing M rated.)

No using powers besides telepathy…Stay a safe distance away though.

and, heart's desire cannot assist in destroying the world. Judges shall decide whether wish is allowed or not.

The End. Next one is the interview, just I don't want to type that much.


	2. Moving In

Chapter 1: Moving In:

(Author Note: My friend Dice here is very weird and likes to annoy the yu yu gang in fanfics. This is not a bashing, this is her true personality, I swear.)

"Hi! So glad you all came. Five of you guys are late! Oh well, let's wait for them. As of right now, get to know each other. Well, at least do something. I'm Kara Tenshi, the host, and you'll meet my muse Kouen later." A kitsune lady person said from the top stair of the mansion staircase…(That would kinda be my and my unreal home…)

* * *

"Oh! That is soooo cute!" What is it?" Botan asked, her voice so high it hurt Kara's ears.

Shippou anime veined. He hated being the center of affection.

"I'm a damn kitsune damn it!" Shippou shouted, angry that the girl couldn't tell he was a fox demon like her friend Kurama.

"Aww, it's so cute!"

Shippou leapt up and bit Botan's finger.

"Ahh! Rabid squirrel! Ahh!"

Dice perked up. "Squirrel? Where?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Botan's just being a jackass. She called Shippou a squirrel."

Just then, Shippou started to pummel Botan, Botan constantly screaming something about evil rodents and squirrels. Eventually Kara, the hostess person, pulled Shippou off the insane ferry-girl.

"Hn. Baka onna. She brought this upon herself," said…guess who?...Hiei.

Most of the people were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ok…TOUR!" Kara suddenly shouted before anyone could pass out from lack of air.

Kara went and talked at hyper-speed and no one could understand her.

"Ok…how much sugar did you have?" Kurama asked, sounding worried. Well duh, Kara _was_ the only female kitsune…

"Damn girly, feminist, rose-carrying, mamma's boy." Dice said to Morgan loud enough for Kurama to hear.

"I wonder if Shippou would beat him up too. That would be awesome!" Morgan said, also loud enough for Kurama to hear.

"Are you insulting me?" Kurama turned around and asked, sounding hurt.

"Of course not, whatever gave you that idea?" Dice and Morgan replied sweetly, sounding as if they were incapable of insult.

"Hmm…This happens a lot. Hyper activeness is regular…" Kara repled to Kurama's earlier query,

"I smell chocolate." Inuyasha retorted.

"MY POCKY!" Morgan yelled suddenly, scaring everyone (A/n:yea, he has a pocky obsession…). "Umm…I mean…Where?" He added innocently.

Anne groaned. This was going to be a long two weeks.

"Hey, do you have a pool?" Lokie asked.

"Yes, it's freezing though…Well, at least it is right now." Kara answered. Kara yawned. "My muse will be taking over, she's saner and calmer."

Now all was apparent of Dice's evil-looking grin.

What did it have to do with a freezing pool?


	3. Pools and Wood

Pools and Wood

Day 1: Part 2

"That is the west wing and Team Basil will be staying there. That is the east wing and Team Mint will be staying there. Questions? No? Ok, bye!" Kouen, Kara's muse said, and then ran out the back door.

They all rushed after her.

"Can we by any chance see the back yard?"

The tour passed quickly. They went outside and listened to Kouen race through the layout.

"That is the pool, that is the forest, and that is the training area I put in for no good reason. Questions? No? Ok, bye!"

The group stayed around the pool, ogling the forest and training area. Suddenly, all that could be heard was a some-what girly scream, a splash, and snickering. All eyes turned in time to see **_Youko_** jump out of the pool and Dice and Morgan yell and run for their lives. Their faces swallowed with pure terror (hee hee, kind of like when my friend Dazlin chased a guy named Chan. You should have seen his face.) and ran to the forest.

Youko calmly tracked them, while whistling a merry tune, and nimbly got in front of the two pranksters.

"Ahh! OH SHIT!" The two yelled in unison.

"Clever as a fox, as always." Dice complimented, trying to save her life.

"I am a fox." Youko said with scorn.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" Morgan yelled.

"That won't fool me." Youko commented.

"Look, it's Kuronue!" said Dice, while Morgan yelled, "Look, it's Karasu."

Youko turned. "WHAT!"

Both Dice and Morgan dashed away, leaving a trail of dust…in a forest…Anyways; they went back to the group and went in.

Yusuke and Ed proposed dinner, Kurama offered to cook, Dice and Morgan yelled about poison for a bit, and Kara had decided to cook:

"Hey, I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" Ed asked.

"Yea, what's to eat?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll cook." The now calm Kurama offered.

"No! I don't trust him anywhere in the kitchen. Who knows how he wants his revenge!" Morgan yelled.

"I bet he wanted to put rat poison in our food!" Dice added.

Everyone kind of just stared wide-eyed at the two.

"I'll cook. Besides, no one is allowed in the kitchen. There's something weird and alive in there…well, anyways, off to dinner." Kara said, appearing from nowhere.

Everyone started blinking and then went off to the living room trying to find something to do.

It seems Hiei somehow angered Sesshomaru and:

"Psst. Hiei, guess what?" Dice whispered to Hiei, loud enough for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to hear also. (Well, they have sensitive ears.)

"What? Baka onna." Hiei replied, annoyed, but dying to hear gossip.

"Sesshomaru's favorite color is…HOT PINK!"

"WHAT! Who told you…I mean, what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru choked out.

Inuyasha snickered, Morgan and Dice exploded with laugher, and Hiei smirked.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Hn. Such a 'powerful' demon likes **_PINK_**!" Hiei said really loud.

Yup, end result was that all weapons were confiscated and replaced with harmless replicas made of wood.


	4. Bar Night

Chapter 3:

Bar Night:

Day 2

"Ok, tonight we are going to a bar." Kara said over lunch.

The ten people from my reality felt skittish. They are only 13-14 years old.

"RUM!" Dice yelled. Yea, ok…

Nothing else eventful happened…At the bar!

Dice walks in expecting American rum and cheap beer. She walked to the bar and saw…RUM! Imported rum! From Ireland! Wee! Good rum! Ok…Dice had rum; Kay had White Russian and so on. Anyways, Kurama had ginger ale and milk and was laughed at:

"Hey, Morgan, let's slip alcohol into Kurama's drink." Dice said

"Ok." Morgan said, sounding high. Morgan pulled out a lighter.

"Whoa, what is that?" Morgan asked.

Dice turned. Morgan leaned over and set her rum on fire.

"Nothi…Ah! My rum? Why'd you do that?" Dice wailed.

"I don't know, I'm high." Morgan replied.

"But why the rum? MY RUM?" Dice wailed.

Feeling ticked, Dice grabbed the lighter and threw it. Morgan shrugged and produced another lighter…from nowhere. Something smelled like burning hair.

"My hair!" yelled Sesshomaru. Hiei approached, but Kara, coming from nowhere, got there before with scissors in hand. She went around, cut his hair, and soon, she backed away so all could behold her work. All turned to see am makeover-haircut. Sesshomaru had shorter hair, but enough to hang around his eyes. Kouen appeared. "We should give everyone a makeover." She noted. "I call the Yu Yu Hakusho gang!" Dice called. The three present dashed to the exit, but Kara stood in the way. Kurama had run in the other direction, but Kouen caught him by the hair, grabbed the rose, and spiraled it over to Dice and Morgan. Dice smiled evilly and grabbed Morgan's lighter. Morgan shrugged, produced yet another lighter, and went about his arsony. Dice ran up to Kurama and lit his rose in front of him.

"NOOOO! My rose! sobs" Kurama cried. Kurama walked over and chugged the ginger ale Morgan and Dice spiked before. He immediately threw up.

"Ha! Another name: Produces piece of paper you _alcohol intolerant_, girly, feminist, rose-carrying (well I guess not anymore.) mamma's boy!" Dice yelled, including the part where she had burned his gay rose.

(Kurama: It's Not GAY!)

"I'll show you!" Kurama said, driven to temporary madness due to the loss of the rose (cough_gay_cough), and reaching for a beer. He chugged it and was instantly drunk.

"Kurama…Drunk…AHHH!" Kara wailed and ran, not wanting to find out what Kurama/Youko really felt for her.

"I want rum!" Dice pouted.

"Here, knock yourself out!" Kara said and threw a bottle of rum at Dice.

Ironically, she was knocked out by the bottle.

"Hey, you know arson's a crime?" Hiei asked, too drunk to put up the bad-ass attitude.

"Really?" Morgan asked, looking at the little pieces of paper in his hands he was about to light.

"You can light Sesshomaru's hair, Kurama's rose, (Notice Dice did all this?) but when you light my rum on fire, It's ILLEGAL!" Dice jumped up and yelled then took a long drink from the bottle of rum.

"Kara, how are we going to get home?" Kouen asked, always practical.

"I'll drive." Kara returned.

"You're drunk, high and hyper." Kouen shot back.

"You drive!" someone yelled.

"I can't drive; I don't care for dumb ningen machines." Kouen yelled.

"We'll call a taxi, or 7." Kara replied, instantly sober.

-30 minutes of immense highness and drinking later-

"That's a taxi?" Anne asked. (she didn't get drunk or high, she was in the corner reading.)

"It looked like it…" Kara replied.

"Oh well, a yellow stretch hummer is better than a taxi." Jennifer replied.

"Hey, aren't we all too drunk to see tell what that is?" Kyle asked. (He of course didn't drink.)

"I HATE alcohol." Jennifer snapped.

hr 

So they all rode home and fell asleep shortly after 1:00 a.m. Tomorrow: Hangover City!


	5. Fasting!

I am sorry to announce the fact that three of our survivors have been booted. They are: Daniel, Sango, and Ed.

Ok…

Kurama stumbled down the stairs.

"Ohh… My aching head… What is this pain?" Kurama asked, never before has he suffered a hangover.

"It's called a hangover you dumbass." Dice scowled, her forehead resting in her fingertips as if that will relieve the pain. Dice had been sitting at the table for awhile now; pain had wakened her up waaaay early. (She's kinda cranky…)

Dice looked over to the window sill where…guess who...Hiei sat. "You're taking your hangover quite well…" Dice remarked, suffering from too much pain to be a nuisance.

"It hurts…like hell…" Hiei shot back, face containing no emotion, as always.

"Hey, don't you complain. Have you ever been to hell? You people talking about hell because it's goth and goth is 'in' these days." Kikyo remarked, obviously pissed.

Just then, Anne came down the stairs, happy as can be. It was apparent that she took and shower and her long hair in clumped strands down her back. She smiled and pitied everyone down who had too much to drink. She bounded to the corner and began to read. Remember that she was one of the only ones sober and not high at the bar.

Kikyo took one look at the sober and happy girl and began to curse the invention of sake. "Damn sake, why in the seven hells did I agree to drink my tears away?"

Sesshomaru came dashing into the mansion through the front door. "Help! There's a mob of fan girls chasing after me!" It took awhile for everyone to know who Sesshomaru was because of his now more fashionable haircut, thanks to the hostess, that they saw, but was too drunk/high to remember. Yay for haircuts that make you look hotter…I mean…

It took Sesshomaru a while to feel the pain of the hangover. First, he went out fussing over his hair, and now, he was running for his life. When he sat down, he leapt up and shouted. "DAMN HANGOVER!" This woke everyone up, and they soon began to walk down.

Shippou and Morgan happily bounced down the stairs. (Last night, they got sugar high and didn't get drunk.)

"Whoa, who died? Why are we all like this?" Morgan asked, high yet again.

"We have hangovers…You got lucky…" Yusuke shot. "I hear tea is good for hangovers."

"We don't have tea." Kara said, as usual, coming from nowhere. "Kouen won't let me have it 'cuz I get **_really_** hyper, and Kouen just doesn't drink that stuff." Kara giggled out, bouncing around.

"Didn't you get drunk last night, why aren't you in pain." Inuyasha said, appearing from the stairway.

"She had sugar, it helps her hangovers." Kouen said, stepping out of the shadows.

Just then, Kay came down, as happy and as hyper as Morgan did, except she wasn't sugar high.

"And why aren't you suffering from a HUGE headache Kay?" Morgan and Shippou asked, sounding really cute.

"My mom's side of the family doesn't get hangovers. We like them alcohol." Kay replied.

Everyone groaned as if complaining how unfair this was. Jennifer rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs. She was at the bottom step when Ben came tumbling down the stairs drunkenly. Ben had tripped and stumbled all the way down, only to pin Jennifer against the wall. Kara laughed at this while Jennifer rolled her eyes yet again and pushed Ben off of her.

"Dude, what did you drink this morning, 'cuz I know about 10 people who would love some." David said, at the top of the stairs, laughing too hard to feel the result of too much vodka.

Soon everyone was down.

"Ok, know let's get rid of your hangovers and start the event today." Kara said, happy and hyper.

"Wait, you could have gotten rid of our hangovers? Why didn't you do that before?" Kurama demanded.

"Because it's fun to watch you all in pain, and we really aren't supposed to help." Kouen shot back.

"How can you get rid of our hangovers?" David asked.

"Due to my hostess/authoress skills and powers, I can do anything." Kara answered, too proud to be hyper.

Ok, so they all got rid of their hangovers, and soon went to the banquet hall. (Bear with me, it's a mansion.) They all sat down and Kara and Kouen explained the rules: "You guys are to sit here and not touch anything on the table. Whoever can last the longest, gets full immunity of being voted off." Kouen explained. As soon as the rules were stated and the contestants sat down, food, more like desserts, appeared on the table.

Yusuke, being used to stuffing anything in his face, was the first one out: As soon as the food had appeared, Yusuke's chair dropped down a small trapdoor in the ground. (You know those things that slide open and there's a hole and then close back up? That is the way you get out…you fall.) (1 down, 15 to go)

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Then he fell into a glass room added to the side of the banquet hall where everyone could see the prisoners…Then, Kay saw chocolate muffins.

"Must resist…Fight temptations…" Kay leapt out of her chair and grabbed the muffin. She quickly ate it, and pranced around a little bit. Kouen appeared from the shadows and held Kay still. "You lose." (2 down, 14 to go) Kouen said. "NOOOOOO!" Kay whined. "You can have a muffin if you go…" Kara quickly suggested. "Ok…sniffleevil laughter All of your muffins are mine!" "Really" Dice and Ben taunted. Ben and Dice quickly grabbed a muffin. (I swear these people act on reflex.) "I mean…" Dice stuttered, realizing she almost ate a muffin. Ben wasn't so lucky. After years with, Kay, you would just want to prove her wrong. Ben had already eaten the muffin and fell down the trapdoor. (3 down, 13 to go.)

After Ben fell, Inuyasha smelled ramen noodles. He kinda forgot the rules and chugged it all down. "DAMN!" was heard, and then a thud. He had fallen into the prison. Sesshomaru laughed. Wouldn't you laugh at your younger brother if he failed? (4 down, 12 to go)

"What the hell is that?" Morgan asked, pointing towards the doorway. Everyone turned to see what he was pointing at. Morgan, Shippou, and Dice then bent down and stuffed things into their mouths. They quickly regained composure and looked very innocent.

As soon as Hiei looked up to see what the hell was happening, he spotted sweet snow/ice cream. He immediately started losing his control and grabbed for the sweet confection. He soon fell into the trapdoor and was laughed at by everyone. (5 down, 11 to go)

Kouen, who was passing by Sesshomaru's chair, bound him to the chair. Dice saw this as a great chance to torture someone and skipped over to the bound dog. Dice took a piece of chocolate on the table and forced it into Sesshomaru's mouth. (Umm, dog and chocolate…) The trapdoor opened and Sesshomaru fell into the hole. Dice skipped happily back to her seat and started whispering to Morgan. (6 down, 10 to go)

After a bit, Morgan took out a lighter (from nowhere as usual) and started to play with it. Dice produced a rose, and waved it towards Kurama. Kurama saw this and began to frantically grab for it. Dice gave it to Morgan, who had the lighter, and smiled.

"Eat something and you will get your rose back." Dice taunted and smiled evilly.

Kurama hesitated then stuffed his face with a muffin. He fell, and everyone laughed at how desperate he was to get his rose back. Dice leapt out of her chair and dragged a ladder to the glass prison. She went as high as the ladder could and taped the rose onto the glass. (7 down, 9 to go)

Having a bit of a memory lapse, Lokie, David, and Kyle all eventually got out. (10 down, 6 to go)

About an hour after the whole thing started, waiters and waitress came in.

"I smell Pocky…" Morgan muttered.

"How can you?" Jennifer asked, too bored to actually care.

"It's my special power; I can smell Pocky from about 100 miles away." Morgan replied. As he said those words, a waitress passed by him. She was carrying…Pocky. That's not all though, she was dressed like a Japanese school girl. Morgan tackled her, grabbed the Pocky and stuffed them all into his mouth. Kouen appeared from the shadows and held him still. (11 down, 5 to go)

"You lose." She said.

"What happened? Where's the Pocky?" Morgan asked.

"Most likely, you lost complete control and now can't remember. Anyways, you ate them." Dice replied.

Anne put down the book she was reading. She had been reading for the last hour or so and didn't really realize any of this was happening. She looked around and saw…Chocolate. She had totally forgotten they weren't supposed to eat, and ate the chocolate. She fell. (12 down, 4 to go)

Dice looked around at the 5 still remaining. Then she saw something. It was better than anything she had seen in about three days, well besides rum. She saw Irish Cream and Rum! Yay! By impulse, she grabbed it and drank it, forgetting about hangovers. She then fell.(13 down, 4 to go)

Botan looked over to where Dice had been and saw pink cupcakes. She looked at it and heard her stomach growl. She grabbed the cupcake and ate it…(14 down, 3 to go)

Dice shouted, "Hey Kikyo, do dead people eat?"

"Yes." Kikyo said.

"No, I bet they don't." Dice countered.

"Yes we do." Kikyo said, losing her temper.

"Prove it." Dice taunted.

Kikyo, driven to temporary insanity, grabbed the closest piece of food and ate it. She fell and Morgan, Shippou and Dice laughed hysterically. (15 down, 2 to go)

"Wait, we have to disqualify Shippou, he has been sneaking food." Kouen announced.

"I haven't done anything. Shippou whined. Though he did…

"Now you have!" Kara said, skipping over and forcing a small piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Kara, why did you do that? We aren't allowed to interfere!" Kouen asked.

"Aww, but I'm hungry. _I_ need to eat."

(16 down, and Jennifer wins!)

Yup… nothing much then.


	6. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Everyone woke up and went down stairs. Kara invited everyone to sit in a circle. Kouen snapped, and chains magically appeared from the ground and the doors slammed shut.

"Today we are going to play truth or dare. Have fun!" Kara said.

Morgan struggled against the chains. "Don't make me go all kitsune on you and shove my tail down your esophagus!"

"I want to laugh at how stupid that sound…but I also want to feel sorry for Kara because your tail is connected to your big…fat…ASS!" Dice comments.

Kelly, one of Dice's many friends, and Kara pops out of nowhere and starts laughing at this comment.

Morgan, starting to growl, shouts, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT COMMENT!"

Dice looks over at Kara and Kouen, "For once, I'm thankful for the chains…"

Then, "YAY! There are 5 kitsunes here!" Kara shouts randomly.

"I'm a squirrel demon." Dice shouted even more randomly. "WHAT!" Dice then demanded after everyone kinda stared a bit.

"Well, we never heard of a squirrel demon before…" Kurama points out.

"Well, I've never heard of a gay demon…Shut up!" Dice yelled.

"You shut up you gothic onna." Hiei said.

"You're the gothic onna…I mean…" Dice retorted.

Hiei mumbled incoherently, suspiciously sounding like "dumb gothic onna."

"That's it; I'm calling my evil squirrel army!" Dice yelled, outraged.

Dice waved her hand in a random fashion then blew out a strange whistle. All of a sudden, a group of squirrels came out of nowhere.

"They're…plushies…NOOOOOO! WHY?" Dice wailed.

"Well, you remember what Hiei and Sesshomaru did…" Kouen cut in.

Dice turned to the two accused. "I hate you…more!"

Well, anyways, everyone eventually cooled down. A bottle dropped down from the ceiling and dropped into the middle of the circle. Kouen spun it and waited for it to stop. When it did, it pointed to Kurama.

"Truth or dare?" Everyone else asked in unison.

"Dare," Kurama replied, a bit nervous.

"I dare you to let Dice cut your hair!" Kara suddenly yelled.

The doors were suddenly reinforced with stone and spirit wards and the ceilings were blocked with lead.

"Let the lion chase begin." Kouen said evilly.

Dice's and Kurama's chains disappeared and Dice had a pair of scissors in hand. Dice chased Kurama around the circle as if they were playing "Duck, duck, goose".

Dice eventually tackled Kurama and gave him a haircut. She stepped back looked at him questioningly, and then skipped back to her spot in the circle.

Kurama's hair was shorter: he had two bangs that hung just over his eyes, and the rest was about half an inch long. His hair was tipped black and gelled up.

Kouen spun the bottle again, and this time it landed on Morgan.

Before the bottle fully stopped, Morgan yelled, "Whoa, what the hell is that?"

Everyone looked at where he was pointing, and while everyone had their eyes turned, Morgan turned the bottle so that it was pointing at Hiei.

Everyone turned back to the center, and looked at the bottle.

"Hiei, truth or dare?" Kouen asked.

"Hn. Dare," Hiei retorted.

"Alright, I dare you to wear pink for 24 hours." Kara said.

Suddenly, a changing stall built itself around Hiei. When the changing stall went away, Hiei was fully clothed in pink clothes; also, he was wearing things from Abercrombie and Fitch.

"AHHH! I hate Abercrombie!" Dice yelled, **_almost_** jumping out of her "prison" and running away.

Anyways…

Kouen spun the bottle again. This time, it landed on Heather.

"Heather, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the conference room being an intern!" Kara yelled.

"What's a-cracka-lackin'?" Heather asked, completely ignoring Kara.

"Umm, we are playing a game of Truth or Dare. You wanna play?" Kyle asked.

"Sure. Umm, do have to be chained to the floor like that?"

"Sure, why not?" Kouen asked, a little too sweet to be safe.

Kouen spun the bottle and this time, it landed on Dice.

"Truth or dare?" Kouen asked.

"Umm, dare." Dice said.

"Oh! I know…You can't touch a sharpie or a black pen for a week!" Heather suddenly said.

"What? That's not fair!" Dice wailed.

"Or can you touch a squirrel!" Heather suddenly added.

"NOOOOOO!" Dice wailed even louder.

"…Kurama, you're a short-haired, alcohol-intolerant, girly, feminist, rose-carrying, mamma's boy!" Jennifer suddenly said.

"Ooooh! Jennifer came up with a new name for Kurama!" Dice shouted and pulled out her little piece of paper where she had written all the names for Kurama.

"Short-haired…" Dice muttered as she wrote down Kurama's new name.

Spin…lands on Kay… "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kay replied a bit too unsure.

"I dare you to stay the hell away from chocolate for a week!" Ben yelled.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kay wailed. "I neeeeeeeeed chocolate."

This is just the first part; the second will be out shortly. I just need ideas. /beats slaves harder/

Umm, that didn't happen…

* * *

Part 2:

* * *

Kouen spun the bottle again. This time, it landed on Morgan.

"Truth or dare?" Kara asked.

"Umm…Dare." Morgan said, a bit unsure.

"I dare you to stay away from pocky for a week." Jennifer said.

Everyone gasped at the horror of the thought.

"NOOOOO!" Morgan wailed.

"Or you can be chained to Kikyo for a day." Dice commented, trying to make the wailing stop. (Geez, these guys are really attached to something. Dice has squirrels, Morgan has pocky, and Kay has chocolate and muffins. I have weird friends.…)

"Kikyo." Morgan quickly said.

This time Kikyo wailed, "NOOOOO!"

After everyone was done wailing, Kara spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Yusuke.

"Truth or dare?" Kouen asked.

"Umm…truth."

"Ok…Do you really like Keiko?" Kay asked, always the center of gossip.

"Umm, yea," Yusuke answered.

Kara's forehead glowed bright yellow.

"What the hell?" Morgan asked.

Kara waved her hands and a small moon-shaped jewel appeared on her forehead.

"This is like a lie-detector." Kouen said, pointing to the jewel.

"And Yusuke lied." Kara said, disappointed.

"Shame on you," Ben said.

Devon burst into the room, even with all the doors barred and locked.

Kouen snapped and Botan's chains disappeared.

"Devon!" Botan shouted and ran to glomp the poor boy.

"Ok. Since Devon is the newcomer, he gets a turn." Kouen said.

"Devon, truth or dare?" Dice asked.

"Umm…Dare! Just get her off of me!" Devon said while struggling with the obsessed ferry girl.

"Since you are already under her, I dare you to make out with Botan for five minutes." (This isn't Kay's idea…) Kay said.

Kara spun the bottle again and this time, it pointed to Jennifer.

"Truth or dare?" Kouen asked

"Umm, dare." Jennifer replied, afraid they do the worst.

"I dare you to..." Anne trailed off.

"I dare you to kiss Ben...on the lips!" Kay said, hoping to annoy the reason she can't have chocolate.

Everyone looked at the person in question, and noticed he was staring off into deep space. Jennifer's chains disappeared and she felt compelled to walk towards the oblivious boy. Jennifer leaned in quickly, kissed Ben, and jumped away. She went back to the little spot in the circle, and glared at Kay.

Ok…Right now, I'm getting tired of saying, "Kouen spun the bottle…" So now, I'll just say the name of the victim, and the senseless thing s/he has to do. Ok? No? Well then get out! For the rest of you, on with the weird, pointless humor!

"Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth," Kyle said.

"What is the worst thing someone has done?"

"Umm, my brother took drugs and asked me to help him pass a drug test."

Kara's jewel glowed green then scarlet.

"What does that mean?" Shippou asked.

"The green means it's the truth, and the scarlet shows anger." Kara said.

"Ok…" David said.

"Hey, am I crazy, or is there a squirrel sitting over there?" Dice asked, desperate for a squirrel.

"You're going crazy." Jennifer said coldly.

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" Dice asks, hoping to get her mind off of squirrels.

"Dare," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"I dare you to drink this." Devon said, in a monotone voice…He does that…

"What is that?" Anne asks.

"I don't know, I took it from the table over there." Devon said (his voice back to normal), pointing to the table in the corner.

"You WHAT!" Kouen yelled.

"What is that?" Devon asked Kouen.

"I made it…Just watch." As soon as Kouen said that, Sesshomaru had chugged the whole thing and was acting hyper and happy.

"What the hell?" Morgan asked.

"Is that what it does?" Devon asked.

"No, it makes you act the opposite to what you usually act like." Kouen said. "And I was going to give it to Kara."

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Heather asked.

"Umm…Dare," Inuyasha said.

"I dare you to…to…call Dice gothic!" Kelly said, appearing from nowhere...

"Oh no…Everyone, hit the deck!" Devon said.

Kouen snapped and Inuyasha's and Dice's chains disappeared.

"Umm…Goth!" Inuyasha yelled.

Dice jumped up and chased Inuyasha around for a bit. When she eventually cooled down, she tackled Inuyahsa and started playing with his ears. Eventually, Kara had to drag Dice off of Inuyasha.

Kouen spun the bottle (Yes, I know…Bear with me for a moment) and it hit Kurama in the foot. The bottle jumped out of the circle and pointed to Kara.

"If that's not a sign from God, I don't know what is." Ben said.

"Kara truth or dare?" Anne asked.

"Dare," Kara said, for once sober.

"I dare you to dress like a Japanese school girl for 48 hours!" Morgan yelled…

The changing stall came up again, and soon left Kara, in her half kitsune form, dressed like a Japanese school girl.

"NO! YOUKO! STAY!" Kurama yelled.

Everyone else just kind of stared.

"Can you say, 'Gang-rape'?" Morgan said, all of a sudden.

Eventually, Kouen had to put up extra chains and spirit wards.

Dice then angered Kurama so that Youko, the great pervert, came out:

"It's so surprising to see the **_great_** Youko Kurama behind chains and spirit wards." Dice laughed.

"That does it!" Youko shouted and yea…

"Youko!" Dice said, breaking from her chains and running to glomp the kitsune.

"Dice, truth or dare?" Devon asked.

"Dare," Dice said.

"I dare you to make out with Youko for five minutes!" Devon said.

"NOOOOO!" Youko wailed.

* * *

Ok well…That's pretty much most of it…There was a lot more, but that kinda was boring. All truths…Damn!

* * *

Awhile later, Dice jumped onto a couch…"Ca-caw" she screeched, imitating a bird…

Then Dice sat back down with a, "Marr-harr!"

"Heather, truth or dare?" Jennifer asked.

"Dare," Heather said.

"I dare you to kiss Morgan!" Dice yelled spontaneously.

Heather resisted a bit, and then was pushed in front of Morgan. Someone shoved her into Morgan, and the end.

Well, that's about it…I'm kinda tired of Truth or Dare…On with umm (looks at schedule) umm…


	7. Movie Night!

Chapter…I don't know…You should, it tells you there…: MFR Movie Night (Happy Dice?)

(A/N: I'm sorry about not updating and whatever, I've been busy and through some major writer's block. Anyways, I'm adding another character, and I promised Heather I'd let her be the hostess for a few chapters. So, maybe I'll have to get rid of Kara soon…(Side note: Kara is still dressed in Japanese School Uniform))

"Ok, we're going to have a movie night!" Kouen said, with no emotion whatsoever.

Later that day (It's not night yet.)…

Dice had somehow tackled Inuyasha and started to play with his ears:

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's that over there?" Dice asked, pointing over outside.

"Whatever it is, I bet it's another of your human inventions." Inuyasha arrogantly shot out.

"What do you mean _human_? In case you've forgotten, I'm a SQUIRREL DEMON, and you're HALF HUMAN!" Dice shouted, "just look damn it!" she added.

"If it'll get you to shut up…" Inuyasha trailed off and gazed over. That's when Dice yelled, "Tackle," and tackled Inuyasha to the ground and started playing with his ears.

"Why you…Get off of me." Inuyasha growled.

Ok, so Kara stood there laughing while Kouen went about setting up the theatre. Soon, the moon came out, but tonight was the new moon, and that meant Inuyasha turned human, and well that means he looses his ears, and that means Dice can't play with them and…:

"NOOO! Why? First the plushie squirrels, then the real squirrels are used in that movie _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ (and I didn't get paid for that) and now, I can't play with Inuyasha's ears!" Dice wailed.

"Yeah, well, it serves you right!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well your name means bitch demon so there!" Dice raged. (Dice and I were looking up what Japanese words meant and I think we found that _yasha_ meant girl demon… So inu dog, and yasha girl demon inu+yasha Female dog demon bitch-demon…or so we think.)

Alright, so whiled Dice was raging mad, a group of people consisting of Morgan, Kay, Shippou, Kelly, Devon, and Heather were about causing chaos. Kara and Kouen shepherded everyone out of the sitting room to the theatre and because Dice was still wailing, let her choose the first movie. While everyone was about, Botan was at the front door and heard a knock. She opened the door, and there stood a guy with dark clothing and a black leather trench coat asking for Kara. Botan mentally squealed and let him in…(I need better security around there…Stupid blue-haired fan girls letting strangers into my mansion…Pity…)

So, Botan led the dark guy into the theatre, and shoved him up to Kara, Morgan and the gang of miscreants were probably spiking all the soda on the refreshment table, and Dice was demanding rum, and that we burn the DVD of Queen of the Damned. (Not burn on the computer, but throw-into-fire burn). Anyways, so Kara talked to the guy, and here's how it goes:

"Whoa, did I send for you or do random dark and really hot guys pop out of the mansion?" Kara said, surprised.

"I'm and Kajei and I have reason to believe you are in danger."

"What do you mean danger? I have all these people around; no one would commit murder of kidnapping…"

"I just have some suspicion, and I was sent here…I'm going to stay here…"

"Fine with me! Anyways, we're about to watch a movie, wanna join? Kara said, excitement building in her voice.

Ok, so Kara introduced Kajei and they went on to watch _Naasica of the Valley of the Wind_.

Ok, so Kurama, being the poor sucker (I mean…) that he was, went to the refreshment table about half way through the movie and poured himself some ginger ale (that Morgan had spiked) and well…He got drunk. Dice was swigging rum, and getting really hyper, and well, Morgan took a whole lot of pocky from the refreshment table…yeah…So that no one got any except for Dice because that was the only way to stop her fake-ish, anime tears.

Dice first noticed Kajei standing next to Hiei and kind of stared from one to another. First, she squealed about his trench coat, and then…well:

"Oh my god, you have a trench coat." Then she paused and took another swig from the rum bottle. "And oh my god, you're a Hiei-wanna-be!"

And then Miky, one of Dice's many weird friends (who is a Hiei fan girl), pops up and glomps both Kajei and Hiei…What an unfortunate group…

Ok, so after _Naasica_, Botan dragged everyone, and forced, into seeing some chick flick. Everyone basically died from boredom, except for Kara, who was too hyper to die and all of a sudden girly…, and Botan, who wanted to watch the thing in the first place.

Dice, who had always wanted to see Howl's Moving Castle in Japanese somehow got it off the internet and played it, not caring that the subtitles were hard to read, and it would be about the fourth or fifth time anyone had seen it.

Ok, so after about five random movies, people were starting to fall asleep, and so, Dice suddenly, and oh so randomly, noted that ever since coming into the mansion, she hadn't touched a computer:

After Kurama had retired at 10:30, Dice started calling him a baby, due to his early bed time. She them decided to go online to read manga, when she realized she hadn't seen or touched a computer since she got here! Oh the sacrilegious thought and horror!

"Hey, I just realized, I haven't touched a computer since we all got here! I wonder where the computer is anyways…" Dice said.

"Oh, we don't have a computer. The last one we had was laden with viruses and spy-ware, that we had to get rid of it, and Kara isn't responsible enough to clean the computer of its bugs." Kouen replied with a hidden amusement.

"Wait, no computer! How do you live!" Morgan asked, in shock and abject horror.

"By bugging the crap out of unlucky guests." Kara answered, as hyper as well…I don't know actually.

See, that's when most the people awake started freaking out, and Kara promised to use her authoress/hostess skills to get a few new and state-of-the-art computers around. With that, everyone went off to sleep, and the end.


	8. Fan Girls and HappeningsChanges

My Freakish Roommate Chapter: (Who really cares what chapter it is, at least I updated!) (Actually, I don't remember what chapter this is…)  
Fan girls and other happenings.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating, but life is the perfect little bugger and screws up everything. So…I have finally gotten this done, and it took very little time, surprisingly…Yes, so here you have 8 "MS Word" pages of MFR!

* * *

The day starts out perfectly fine. All the patrons of the mansion gather inside a large room with various furniture lying around when it happened. Fan girl screams can be heard inside the mansion. All the anime guys duck under chairs and tables in the most undignified manner, afraid of the screaming fan girls outside the walls. Morgan could be seen running towards the mansion for what seemed for no odd reason. He dashes into mansion and bars door with metric ton of barricades. The fan girl screams can still be heard, and there are coherent poundings on door. A window smashes open and Kouen could be seen outside with a bat and a sword, beating the living hell out of fan girls, and seeming to have a good time at it too. Kouen muttered something about gratitude on Morgan's part for scaring most the fan girls away. Everyone in room blankly stared outside the window, dumbstruck. 

"Do we want to know?" someone eventually asked.

"Is there anything to want to know about a mob of rabid fan girls?" Morgan yelled, panting at random intervals.

"Haha! You have rabid fan girls!" Dice exclaimed, laughing.

Yoko, who somehow got out, started laughing his head off.

Jennifer, in some light, happy mood, laughed and managed, "Hahaha! Our Morgan has grown up!" between bouts of laughter.

Morgan gave everyone who commented on his crisis an evil glare and grudgingly plopped down on the sofa.

"Hahahaha! That's funny, what'd they try to do? Auction your clothes and hair?" Heather asked, randomly coming out of nowhere...like she always did.

Morgan gave a serious nod, fear slightly defining his features. ((But seriously, Morgan, in real life, has fan girls.))

At this, everyone laughed harder.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Morgan raged, obviously disappointed in the reactions of his friends.

"Ok...Wait, where's that dark new guy" Kara asked, obviously obsessed over dark new guy AKA Kajei.

At that moment, Kajei can be seen outside the window, avoiding fan girls of his own.

"Who the hell tipped the fan girls about this place, the anime characters, and Kajei and Morgan! This place was supposed to be fan girl-free, but who the hell sold out the place?" Jennifer asked, outraged at the sheer greed at whoever did the horrible act.

That's when Dice noticed Yoko. Dice glomped and mauled Yoko, refusing to let him go no matter how hard the fox fought.

"Now who has rabid fan girls?" Morgan taunted, glad he got his revenge on someone else.

That's when Devon and Kelly appeared as randomly as they always do.

"Am I the only one who isn't being obsessed about or obsessive?" Devon asked, eying the crowd of dispersing fan girls.

"What the hell are you talking about? Boton obviously has some weird and demented crush on you!" Kelly countered.

"What! What are you talking about?" Devon replied, obviously in denial.

Kelly and Devon started arguing, as they always did, over the silliest of things. Devon threatened Kelly, saying something about hedgehogs taking over the llama world and how inferior llamas were.

"You're lucky I'm in uniform! ((For Recruit Officer Training Corp, the people have to wear uniforms once a week and can't hit people...ya)) I'll get you next time you little..." Kelly raged.

Meanwhile

Some random girl (which I think somehow had been behind the scenes since the bar) popped up and said, "You know, all anime guys are somewhat adorable," as she spotted Shippou. "Like him! HE'S SO CUTE!" she squealed as she glomped the tiny kitsune.

Miky and the random girl then started arguing and claiming anime guys, as obsessed fan girls always did.

"O...K..." was the general response from everyone in the room as everyone broke an anime sweatdrop.

Back to the REAL Part

"Couldn't you make the fan girls disappear into a new dimension?" Jennifer asked, almost randomly.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Kara replied with an evil chuckle.

"You're so evil!" Morgan and Kajei blurted out, simultaneously.

Kara, Jennifer, and Kouen answered, "I know," clapping their hands together. "Hence the evil chuckle," added Kara. All three looked at each other and burst out laughing.

That's when Kajei and Morgan, at the same time ((I seriously have something with "at the same time")) glared at each other and muttered under their breaths, "Damn pretty boy."

"Weird!" Dice said after both Kajei and Morgan mirrored each other.

"I concur." Kurama added, slightly backing away from the visual fight between Morgan and the "Dark new guy."

"AHH! Don't agree with me and don't say 'concur'!" Dice ranted, having a problem with Suichi (Did I spell that right?) agree with her.

"Wah! People are hurting me!" Shippou wailed as Miky and the random girl tighten their already-death-grip on Shippou.

"Wah! Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji wailed, using the ever famous wail from Fruits Basket.

"Kid, you're in the wrong place," Kouen droned out tonelessly, stating the obvious.

"Kyo? Where?" Kay asked, glancing back and forth, showing her obvious obsession of Kyo Sohma.

To this, Jennifer replied, "Honey, you've become delusional. There is no Kyo."

"Wait, I want to address the audience!" Kara shouted randomly.

"Do you really think we care?" Sesshomaru asked, adopting Kouen's tone of voice.

"You will if your survival depends on it!" Kara threatened busrting quickly into a small burst of anger.

"Alright, what is it?" Inuyasha asked, almost seeming like he was sucking up to gain favor and rub the defeat into his half-brother's face.

"Do remind me, why am I stuck with my hanyou brother?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed.

"Because it's funny, shut up!" Dice yelled.

"Didn't you listen to her, she said to the audience." Kouen snapped and muttered, "Dimwit."

"Ok, people in the audience (Yes, I'm so powerful, I can talk to you while this whole thing is still going on), I have decided to let all other anime characters visit back and have new ones come in (Mainly due to the new influence of anime and manga I've been exposed to!) We shall start with the manga/anime...Kouen! What did we decide on again?" Kara announced, somehow talking to the audience. (This would prove a good bet to listen...)

"Kara, Honey, figure it out yourself," Kouen replied nonchalantly, giving Kara a blank stare.

"Ooh! Do Fruits Basket!" Dice exclaimed.

"Why?" Kay asked, giving the whole "innocent-shifty-eyes look."

"Oh, you know, Kyo and Yuki," Bari explained, rubbing in humiliation (For Kay refuses to admit she is obsessed over certain anime guys. ' )

"What do you mean" Kay asked, flashing another innocent look.

"As long as you guys keep Akito away from Bari, it's really fine." Jennifer said, almost chanting in a meditative state.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Kurama asked, being nosy.

"Inside joke, love, and you, sadly, are on the OUTSIDE," Jennifer replied, sarcasm and sadistic-ism (What is the word for that?) thick in her insult.

Kay suddenly exclaimed, "Woah! I just realized this ((Sorry, Kay, you get to "just" realize this...))! Shigure and Kurama have the same voice!"((Of course, because the VA for the two character are the same.))

"Uhh...no we don't." Kurama was obviously in denial ((What's with everyone denying everything?))

"Don't deny it love! Wait...you're not Ayame...no matter how similar both your hair lengths USED TO BE! Tee hee...Sorry, Kouen said she'd pay me to just remind you of your loss. So...Pay up, wench." Shigure said, randomly coming from nowhere. (What else is new?)

"I dare you to call me 'wench' one more time." Kouen's voice was calm, the calm-before-the-storm type of calm, the scary calm.

"I can tell...this is going to get bad," Hiei said, giving more than his usual (and not to mention trademark) "hn."

"Sticking up for your girlfriend eh?" Kuwabara (Don't hurt me!) taunted, obviously not thinking the whole taunt through.

"I dare you to say that again." Kouen and Hiei snapped at the same time while giving a death glare.

"Eep!" Kuwabara squealed, jumping away.

Shigure, glancing between Kouen and Hiei whispered, "Wench."

"Woah, what the hell is that?" Morgan oh so randomly shouted. ((Sorry, had to do that))

Everyone kind of gave a blank stare and went back to watching the tension between Kouen and Shigure.

((Sorry Kay...he deserved it though!)) "Don't make me hug you then cage you till you transform back again, in front of rabid fan girls!" Kouen threatened, obviously enjoying making people squirm.

"Eep!" It was now Shigure's turn to squeal.

"Yes...That's right...Where are Kyo and Yuki? Wait, did I say Yuki?" Kay said, planning both aloud and in her perverted little mind.

"I heard you Kay!" Bari triumphantly yelled.

Kouen hugged Shigure then dragged him into a cage. "Good doggy. Besides, I warned you not to say it," Kouen taunted with an evil smirk.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Someone else gets to suffer the rabid fan girls!" Morgan exclaimed triumphantly, mocking Shigure.

"Morgan, you are a leaf on the wind." Brandy said, making stabbing motions.

"Wait...What?" Yusuke asked, scratching the back of his head, like all confused/slightly embarrassed anime characters.

"YUMMY! I mean...Yusuke, inside joke..." Kay said, referring to an inside joke among three other girls present.

"And sadly, you're on the outside." Jennifer repeated, mocking Yusuke.

"What the hell did that mean?" Morgan asked, pondering what Brandy meant. ((I love you Morgan, but this is just how it has to be.))

Jennifer, Kay, and Brandy all gave him a blank stare and replied, "You'll get it around Midnight and wake us all just because..."

Everyone else kind of just shrugged.

"He seriously did that before!" Kay said. (You just know when you're getting a flashback.)

* * *

(Flashback to lunch table a few weeks ago) 

"I'm going to be a serial killer for Halloween. I'll carry a cereal box impaled with a knife." Kay said with pride, explaining her Halloween costume.

Various lunch table patrons gave a "HAHA! Nice!" while Morgan is sitting in silence adding a few forced laughs.

Around Midnight that night

Kay wakes up to her phone ringing.

Morgan, on the phone, says, "KAY, I GET IT! That's funny." ((Morgan, don't hurt me for this...))

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I did no such thing!" Morgan justified, defending himself.Kara's forehead jewel glows red (Which means he's lying). 

"Don't look at me like that! You have no proof!" Morgan yelled randomly, out of guilt.

Now everyone stared at him, due to his random outburst.

* * *

Additional (side story) comments from Kara: 

"Alright, well, I was wondering what the worst-case-scenario for flame/hate/update quicker mail would be. It had something to do with the following:

Here, some random mail gets into my hands, mainly because my interns and Kouen failed to hide the evidence well enough. It threatens me to update sooner or be killed. Now, I saw a rolling picture of me standing by a window and having an assassin jump down on me and slit my throat. Yes, I've been playing/watching too much Splinter Cell, and don't worry about me, I will look up. Then all of a sudden, Dice will come out and stare at the blood on the floor and my crumpled body and shout, 'You just killed the authoress, what now!'

And here, we have a kidnapper situation ((No, I have never gotten these kinds of mail, don't hurt people for this.)). It threatens to drag me by my ears to the middle of nowhere and chain me to a desk and force me to write. This will result in the decline of MFR because my friends are my inspiration. Thusly, the kidnapper will abduct my friends and we'll all slowly die on the inside from captivity until we all really die one day and MFR sucks ass to the day I die.

And finally, we have the flame mail ((Not that I've gotten one.)). You see this puny human? They flamed me. You see this pile of quivering flesh? That thing used to be him/her. I sent Kouen after them and Hiei stalked her to the place to help…So, the moral is, 'Don't flame the authoress or you will become the quivering pile of flesh.'

Oh, here's another hate mail. Hmm…What do I do with them? I give them to Morgan. He burns them all…and it's amusing to watch. You see, the intricacy of burning is so intriguing, it makes me become an arsonist myself.

So you see, I'm not fazed by threats or hate mail, and that's all because of my (cough) prisoners (cough) friends."


End file.
